


Blue House

by ChloShow



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Gay Male Character, M/M, Racism, Screenplay/Script Format, Slurs, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: Campers at Devereux's Camp For Traditional Values have a busy night as they learn the secrets of the camp and their fellow campers.





	1. Chapter 1

**ACT I**

_[A lone tabletop lamp illuminates the resident hall’s common room at around 2AM. If the overhead light were on, one would see the couches and chairs situated around a solid wooden table. The hall has learned that they cannot have a table with any amount of glass in a place where teenaged boys reside. The light is so dim that one can barely make out the lone figure in a wing-backed chair next to the common room’s record player. Although the figure is wearing headphones, we can still catch what he’s listening to: a piece of glam rock from the early 70s. The body belongs to that of LEVI, dirty blond, cowlicks, not yet filled out in his adult body, wearing a night shirt, pajama bottoms, and slippers. One’s first thought after meeting him is how his face very much reminds one of a weasel, not in an ugly way but in a way that makes a lot of sense. LEVI listens to the music as if it were his last meal before dying, and now he’s dead but the executioner has forgotten to turn off the record player.]_

_[The barefoot sound of skin sticking to linoleum alerts us to a second person, NASH, the roommate. He turns on the common room light, disrupting the private glow of the solitary lamp. Now we can see the three entrance to the room, two hallways leading to shared rooms and one set of doors upstage meant to be the entrance to Blue House.]_

**NASH**

Levi?

[ _LEVI takes a moment to register NASH’s apperance and slips his headphones to sit around his temples as if the disruption would only be momentary. NASH wears a tanktop and plaid pajama bottoms.]_

I woke up, and you weren’t there. I thought I’d look for ya.

[ _There’s a nervous energy about NASH. He approaches LEVI, who isn’t too thrilled at starting a conversation._ _NASH sits tentatively on the side of the main couch._ ]

I couldn’t sleep either with the Games tomorrow and everything.

**LEVI**

Today.

**NASH**

What?

**LEVI**

The Games are today. It’s 2 o’clock in the morning.

[ _He gestures to a wooden clock on one of the marble-topped tables._ ]

**NASH**

You’re right, I guess, if you want to be technical about it.

**LEVI**

There’s nothing “technical” about it. The Devereux Games are today. In about 7 hours.

[ _NASH doesn’t like his roommate very much when he’s like this._ _He slides down onto the couch for a more permanent spot, and LEVI sighs, taking off his headphones and turning off the record player.]_

**NASH**

So why are _you_ out here so late in the night?

**LEVI**

Or early in the morning.

**NASH**

If you want to be like that, I could just leave.

**LEVI**

Sounds good to me.

[ _NASH rises, looks back to his room at the promise of a sleepless night, and sits back down._ ]

**NASH**

No, I think I’ll bother you a little more.

[ _The two have a grudging friendship that borders on antagonistic, but NASH is genuinely curious why LEVI is up so late._ ]

7 hours. Is that all I’ve got until I get chopped in half?

**LEVI**

Har-har.

[ _LEVI pulls out a flat, half-full whiskey bottle from out of the table’s drawer next to him and takes a swig._ ]

**NASH**

Where’d you get that?

**LEVI**

The Devereux Dance After Party—you know, before things went to shit.

**NASH**

There’s no way you’ve kept that full for three weeks.

**LEVI**

It’s the honest truth. I’ve been saving it for a special occasion.

**NASH**

Oh, now, so what’s the special occasion?

[ _He grins because he thinks he knows the answer.]_

**LEVI**

Nothing. Camp’s ending, so I thought I may as well finish it off.

**NASH**

What, so my certain death tomorrow isn’t considered a special occasion?

**LEVI**

You’re not gonna die. You wear padding and shit.

**NASH**

Knights died all the time, and they wore full suits of armor. We just get a helmet, chain mail, and some armor for our sword-swinging arm.

**LEVI**

_Chain mail?_

**NASH**

I wasn’t supposed to say that. It’s supposed to be a sur _prise._ There’s chain mail and on top of that is a sort of garment with a Blue House crest on it. Lots of ceremony. If I gave a shit, I’d be very excited.

**LEVI**

Aren’t you?

**NASH**

What?

**LEVI**

Excited. You wouldn’t be awake and bothering me if you weren’t.

**NASH**

No, I’m not excited. I’m _nervous_. There’s a difference. I don’t care if I win. I just don’t want something hacked off my body.

**LEVI**

You should’ve thought of that before you decided to play King Arthur. That reminds me. Why isn’t Arthur doing this event?

**NASH**

Arthur is still lost in the woods. Do you know what day it is?

**LEVI**

Ah, that’s right. Wonder if Cash killed him…

**NASH**

Why hasn’t Mr. VanHovlen bothered to look for them?

**LEVI**

No point. They’ll come out once the summer’s over.

**NASH**

Aren’t they afraid of parents suing? I’d get pretty mad if my child starved to death in the woods.

_[This amuses LEVI.]_

**LEVI**

If anything, that’s what parents hope will happen. Maybe not in Arthur’s case though. He was a good boy. Ran after Cash when the chaperones couldn’t catch ‘em. Hmmm, maybe Arthur killed _Cash_ and then killed himself.

**NASH**

That’s extreme.

[ _LEVI shrugs.]_

**LEVI**

I’m the only one here with ideas, so feel free to hypothesize.

_[NASH thinks on ARTHUR and CASH’s possible demise and avoid the topic.]_

**NASH**

They really wanted Arthur for the football game. Said that was the only way they’d beat Red House this year.

**LEVI**

Football game?

**NASH**

I know you’ve planted yourself firmly outside the realm of physical activity during rec period, but you _have_ to tell me you knew there was a football game.

**LEVI**

I know nothing about the Games unless you ask me about the chess tournament.

**NASH**

Well, the football game is tomorrow afternoon.

**LEVI**

You sure?

**NASH**

Dammit, _this_ afternoon.

**LEVI**

Ah. Okay, I’m skipping that then.

**NASH**

You wouldn’t _dare_ skip  _my_ event.

[ _This is a question. LEVI shoots a pained, sardonic look.]_

**LEVI**

What, you wanna show off for me?

[ _The comment slides off NASH like rain on an umbrella._ ]

**NASH**

I don’t want to _brag…_

[ _NASH strides across the room, considers a tall lamp, and picks it up as if it were a sword.]_

If you’re _not_ going to see me fight, I may as well give you a demonstration right now.

[ _He swings, parries, thrusts like he would on a dummy in practice. The lampshade rattles comically.]_

Ha! You will not escape me, you cad! You villain!

**LEVI**

Okay, Skywalker.

[ _LEVI doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s entertained. NASH turns the lamp on in imitation of a lightsaber, making electric_ vrooming _sounds with each move accompanied by a couple_ gish-gish _sounds indicating a collision with another saber.]_

_[ENTER an R.A from stage left.]_

**R.A.**

What are you two doing?

[ _NASH hurriedly sets down the lamp and looks guiltily at the R.A. LEVI hides the whiskey in the table drawer once more.]_

**NASH**

Uh…

**LEVI**

Practicing.

**NASH**

Shut up!

[ _He says this pointedly behind him and turns back to the R.A.]_

Can’t sleep.

**R.A.**

Nash, you don’t have to explain. It’s a tough act fighting in the first event of the Devereux Games. What I want to know is why _he_ is out of bed?

[ _For the first time, we get the idea that there is some social difference between NASH and LEVI. The R.A. makes his way to LEVI, ending up between the roommates.]_

Being out of bed after lights out is grounds for a demerit, and if I am not mistaken, you were _just_ afforded a Privilege, a Privilege I have authority to immediately confiscate.

_[LEVI clutches his records as if they were the last personal items he possessed.]_

**NASH**

I was out here first. He woke up, noticed I was gone, and checked here. He’s helping me keep my mind off the Games tomorrow. Today, I mean. Jeez, I’ve forgotten what day it is.

_[The R.A. senses this is false but cannot argue with NASH. If he would’ve just discovered LEVI, this would’ve been much simpler.]_

**R.A.**

Fine. Don’t stay up too late, and don’t get too loud. More people than _you_ are competing in the Games, you know.

[ _Exit the R.A. NASH and LEVI don’t talk until they hear the R.A.’s door shut.]_

**LEVI**

Thank you.

[ _The words sound unnatural in his mouth because he’s never said them to NASH before. This makes NASH visibly uncomfortable, and he tries to shrug it off with a joke.]_

**NASH**

Don’t mention it. I just didn’t want to go back to that room and toss and turn ‘til breakfast.

_[He replaces the lamp. LEVI looks like he wants to say something; he stands, puts down his record, and starts to walk across the room when unbeknownst to him, another camper enters the room, A.J. He’s still wearing his day clothes, a blue camp shirt and khaki shorts, and he holds a paperback book.]_

**LEVI**

Nash…

**A.J.**

I thought I heard you guys!

**NASH**

Hey, A.J. I hope we didn’t wake you up.

**A.J.**

No, no, I’ve been awake reading, waiting for Ray.

**NASH**

Oh yeah, the bet. I guess he won.

**LEVI**

What does he win?

**A.J.**

Oh, he gets to date Wendy.

[ _This amuses LEVI to no end.]_

**LEVI**

Does he not know--?

[ _A.J. sends him a look like LEVI should know better. NASH misses the significance of this exchange.]_

**NASH**

Wait. Is Wendy in on this?

**A.J.**

Actually, yeah, she’s cool with it. There’s only—what—four days left? Honestly, I think Ray’s only doing this for the principle of the thing. I don’t know if you remember but he really had a crush on her at the beginning of the summer.

**NASH**

Yeah, yeah, I remember him describing her…dime-sized dimples, honey-colored eyes. God, that was annoying.

**LEVI**

_I_ thought you and Ray weren’t talking.

**A.J.**

That’s kind of difficult when you’re roommates.

**NASH**

Tell me about it.

_[He gestures to LEVI, and A.J. laughs. LEVI makes his way back to his chair half in mock anguish and half in actual annoyance.]_

**A.J.**

To be honest, I never thought you two would make it.

**LEVI**

No?

**A.J.**

I thought Nash would give you the treatment Herc did. Black eye, bruised ribs. Hey, do you have a scar from those stitches?

_[A.J. makes his way over to LEVI and checks his face out.]_

Yeah, it’s like a—a little white fishhook.

**NASH**

What kind of guy do you take me as?

**LEVI**

The ladies love it. I tell ‘em I got in a fight at a Led Zeppelin concert.

_[He’s blatantly lying.]_

**A.J.**

Does it work?

_[A.J. is a nice guy if only a little gullible.]_

**LEVI**

What do you think? Everyone in the camp knew I got beat up the day after it happened. There’s no hiding anything from anyone here.

[ _A.J. sits on the couch, making himself at home.]_

**A.J.**

Except the fact I dated Wendy for half of the summer. And to answer your question, Nash, yes, you _do_ look like you’d fuck up Levi pretty good. You’re country boy strong.

[ _NASH hates it when people mention his Arkansan roots. He’s taken a great deal of precaution to disguise the fact that he’s several notches below the socioeconomic hierarchy of Camp Devereux. He sits in the loveseat next to the lamp he’d been previously wielding, distancing himself from A.J. for the moment.]_

**LEVI**

Yeah, I was surprised, too. Sure, he manhandled me a bit, which I have to say I deserved. But nope, I survived without a scratch.

[ _This has interested LEVI; he’s always wondered how he didn’t annoy him to the point of violence because he knows it’s not from wont of trying.]_

How is that, Nash? You a pacifist or something?

**NASH**

Actually, this is strictly between us, but before he approved you as my roommate, Mr. VanHovlen made me sign a contract promising I wouldn’t hurt ya. He made sure to tell me it’s not that he cared for your safety or anything. He just didn’t want the hassle of finding another roommate that would take you. Or, in the case of your death, he didn’t want the lawsuit.

_[This news has made quite the impression on LEVI although he tries to show that it hasn’t.]_

**LEVI**

Oh, I promise you. There wouldn’t have been a lawsuit. My parents want me dead as much as I do.

[ _NASH and A.J. aren’t sure they heard what he just said. LEVI essentially killed the fun, bantering atmosphere.]_

**A.J.**

I think I’m going to check on Ray. He’s out at the dock. I don’t know why he isn’t back by now. Maybe he’s just trying to prove something. If you guys wouldn’t mind, I’d really appreciate it if you stayed here until I came back. The IDs don’t scan you in between 11 and 7, and I don’t want to be stuck out there until breakfast.

_[A.J. walks and talks on his way to the doors upstage.]_

**LEVI**

Tell me you were joking.

**NASH**

About…

**LEVI**

That contract.

**NASH**

Why does it matter?

**LEVI**

Because if you were joking it’s ‘oh haha what a funny joke’ and then we move on. But if you were telling the truth…

**NASH**

It wasn’t a joke.

**LEVI**

So. Tell me. If you weren’t under contractual obligation, would you have kicked my ass?

**NASH**

It doesn’t matter.

**LEVI**

Oh, it might not matter to you, but it matters to me. And you know why? It’s because –

[ _LEVI pushes off his chair’s arm rests and starts pacing.]_

At first I thought you were just like them. Like Herc and Michael. Dangerous, angry, Midwestern assholes. There’s too many of those here. That was my test, you know. If I had to worry about someone beating the shit out of me, I didn’t trust them. And to learn that you _would’ve_ hurt me if you could…Don’t you see how fucked up that is?

**NASH**

Levi, quiet down.

**LEVI**

I don’t care. Maybe I’ll go back to the room, leave you out here to wait for A.J.

**NASH**

If I knew you were gonna be like this—

**LEVI**

What? You wouldn’t have told me the truth? And you could’ve kept up this sham of a friendship until then?

_[NASH has had enough of LEVI’s complaining, and it’s taken him the whole summer to admit to himself that they were friends, only for LEVI to shatter that in one breath. When he’s angry, his control over his Southern accent disappears much to his chagrin. He approaches LEVI, who has stood his ground.]_

**NASH**

You are talkin’ like you’re the only guilty party here. That ain’t so, and you know it. You pissed and shit and spit on my every last nerve to provoke me! And you don’t think I wanted to swing just once? To stop your-your-your torment? You push people to their limits to prove you can’t trust them. It’s a goddamn self-fulfilling prophecy. You’re _lucky_ I signed that contract, or else you wouldn’t have any friends here.

**LEVI**

Go ahead. Swing. I can say someone else did it, so you don’t break your little _contract_ with Mr. VanHovlen.

**NASH**

I’m not going to hit you.

**LEVI**

But you want to, don’t you?

[ _He slips his shirt over his head much to NASH’s horror, revealing a whole host of cuts and bruises.]_

Go ahead. They’re fading. I need a fresh one.

**NASH**

Levi…

_[LEVI’s hysterical, close to tears.]_

**LEVI**

Don’t tell me you _care_ all of a sudden.

**NASH**

Who—

**LEVI**

Who do you think? Every day. Any time I’m alone, Michael and his guys get a hold of me, drag me behind some building or get an instructor to let them into an empty classroom. I thought if I didn’t do anything, the beatings would stop, but it didn’t matter what I did. It was the way I walked or what I was wearing, which is bullshit because you know I only have the camp-issue clothes.

**NASH**

Why didn't you say anything?

**LEVI**

It wouldn’t have mattered.

_[This cuts NASH deep, once more proving that their friendship wasn’t what he thought it was.]_

**NASH**

LEVI! Levi…

_[He sets both his hands on LEVI’s bare shoulders.]_

Why didn’t you let me _help_ you…

[ _It doesn’t seem like this thought even crossed LEVI’s mind, that someone would want to help_ him.]

[ _Footsteps on the concrete porch outside alert NASH and LEVI to A.J. and Ray’s apparent return. LEVI pulls back on his shirt, and the two consider each other in a new light before a frantic knocking punctuates the silence.]_


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT II**

_[A.J. is holding an unconscious RAY’s shoulders, and a camper, CASH, is holding RAY’s feet, toting him to the couch. NASH is focused on the appearance of RAY, and LEVI is distracted by the appearance of CASH. Ray has his hands bound with rope, and his body is soaking wet as well as bloody and battered. CASH is wearing a pair of jorts that have had the skirt part ripped out and a pink camp shirt; CASH has short hair and is the only Asian camper at Camp Devereux. The four conscious campers consider each other and the situation, not knowing what to say first. There are a couple motions to indicate that everyone wants to comment; their abortive attempts indicate their shock.]_

**NASH**

He’s alive?

_[A.J. nods.]_

Why are his hands tied? Was that part of your stupid bet?

**A.J.**

No!

**NASH**

Then explain why he looks like this goddammit!

**LEVI**

It was the ghost right? He was out there to see the ghost. It must’ve tried to drown him.

**NASH**

Ghost?

**LEVI**

You know the story.

**NASH**

Obviously I don’t.

_[LEVI recounts the following story as if he’s seeing it come alive before his eyes.]_

**LEVI**

There’s this story that dates back to the beginning of the camp. They said there was this girl who went out for her prom with her boyfriend, and after the prom, the boyfriend wants to get lucky, so he drives her in his dad’s car—you know how cars looked like in the 40s—and they go to this park. That’s what this place used to be before the camp, a park. And the two of them were making out under the trees on a bench—I don’t know why they weren’t in the car, maybe the weather was nice—but suddenly, a gang of attackers rushes them and demands their valuables. The guy breaks free from one of the attackers and runs to his car, and of course the girl’s thinking he’s going to maybe run over their attackers or go get help at least. But he leaves, and while the guys rape this poor girl on her prom night, the time drags on and she realizes her date’s not coming back. They beat her up and throw her in the lake, thinking she’s dead, but she’s barely alive. And she drowns. Her ghost, they say, walks the camp during the time she was murdered. Ray went out to see the ghost didn’t he?

**A.J.**

I said if he stayed outside during the time the ghost was active, then he could date Wendy. I just didn’t think the ghost was real.

**LEVI**

And look what your stupid bet did!

**CASH**

Shut up.

[ _This is the first time he talks. Everyone has been waiting for him to speak as if maybe he were just another ghost.]_

The ghost didn’t do this.

**LEVI**

How do you know?

**CASH**

Because it was the ghost who saved him, you idiot! She walked by my hideout in the woods, told me a group of boys had nearly killed someone.

**NASH**

Now you’re supposed to have us believe a fucking _ghost_ warned you? How do we know _you_ didn’t do this to him?

**CASH**

Think, dumbass! Why would I risk being seen to save this guy’s life? He was laying half submerged on the shore of the lake when I found him. I was trying to pull him out—not very successfully—when A.J. appeared. God I need a drink.

[ _LEVI retrieves his whiskey bottle from the table and hands it to CASH.]_

Thanks.

_[CASH takes a swig, and A.J. holds his hand out for a turn. Each of them have a drink.]_

Let’s try and get these ropes untied.

_[They each take a try at it.]_

**NASH**

They’re too water-logged.

**LEVI**

Wait. I have something.

_[LEVI sprints out of the common room out stage right and is back about 30 seconds later with a razor blade.]_

Does anyone want to do the honors?

[ _NASH takes the razor blade and makes quick work of the rope, unraveling it from his friend’s wrists. He tosses the ropes aside and considers the razor blade.]_

**NASH**

Why do you have this?

**LEVI**

That’s a stupid question.

[ _LEVI takes the blade back and puts it in his pocket.]_

**A.J.**

The ghost said a group of guys did this?

**CASH**

Uh-huh.

**NASH**

We’re not really going to believe this ghost business are we?

**CASH**

Hey, have a respect for the dead, Nash.

**LEVI**

Was she wearing a prom dress?

**CASH**

Those stories aren’t true, Levi.

**A.J.**

But we were right. There _is_ a ghost…

**CASH**

She was a camper okay? One of the first…you all know this camp was opened a couple years after WWII. Well, she told me a Nazi doctor ran the infirmary and did terrible experiments on her until she escaped one day. They caught her and took her back to the infirmary and killed her to keep her quiet. But it was too late. They already found what they were looking for.

**NASH**

This is serious bullshit. Nazi doctors? Secret experiments?

**CASH**

Doctor. There was _one_ doctor.

**NASH**

Do you really expect us to believe this?

**RAY**

I believe it.

[ _The group collectively gasps, and A.J. rushes to RAY’s side. RAY is black and is dressed in a baseball shirt and athletic shorts.]_

She saved my life.

**NASH**

Who, Cash?

**RAY**

The ghost. They had my legs tied to a tire and threw me off the dock. I sank almost to the bottom when I felt the ropes snap. I kicked my legs as hard as I could to the shore. I was so scared Michael and his guys would still be there, but they were halfway back to Blue House. I don’t know how long I was there laying in the weeds, but then I saw her walk towards me. Glowing and yellow. She bent down and touched my cheek. Smiling. That’s when I knew she had saved my life.

_[NASH can’t argue with this. LEVI shakes his head.]_

**LEVI**

If it was Michael, I would’ve seen him come in the lobby.

**RAY**

Last time I checked my watch before they came it was 12:48. Sucks they had to throw me in the lake. My watch won’t work submerged past 10 feet.

**LEVI**

I didn’t come in ‘til after 1.

_[LEVI feels slightly guilty. If he ran into Michael, he could’ve done something about RAY’s fate.]_

_[RAY taps his watch in disappointment and tries to lift himself up, only then realizing how badly he’s hurt and lays back down.]_

**A.J.**

Shh, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.

_[RAY winces and laughs.]_

**RAY**

I won the bet.

_[There’s footsteps down the hallway. LEVI hides the whiskey bottle in the table once more. CASH scrambles to hide behind the loveseat, and the R.A. emerges from stage left.]_

**R.A.**

So now there’s a party, huh?

**NASH**

Does this look like a party to you? Ray’s hurt.

[ _R.A. looks at A.J. scathingly.]_

**R.A.**

I suppose you’re going to claim responsibility for _him_ , too.

**NASH**

What?

_[The R.A. squares up on A.J.]_

**R.A.**

No Learners out of their rooms after check-in. Does that rule sound familiar to you?

**A.J.**

Yeah, but.

**R.A.**

You’re also not wearing your name badge. Another demerit. That means your hot water privileges have been revoked.

**RAY**

Hey. He was trying to save my life. He doesn’t deserve any of that.

**R.A.**

Oh? And what have you gotten yourself into?

**RAY**

A couple of Blue House guys beat me up and tried to drown me in the lake.

**R.A.**

Did you ever take a moment to think maybe it was your fault they beat you up? Hey, are you a Learner or Expert?

**RAY**

Expert.

**R.A.**

Pity. Real pity. If you ask me, this camp started to go downhill when they let blacks in.

_[He indicates A.J. with his pointer finger.]_

If you’re not in your room in the next 30 seconds, that’ll be another demerit, and your bedclothes will be history.

[ _A.J. gestures to RAY.]_

**A.J.**

But—

**R.A.**

30, 29, 28, 27

[ _A.J. scrambles back stage right as the R.A. continues counting. He stops when A.J. is out of sight. The R.A. inspects the couch.]_

If you bleed on that couch, you pay for it.

_[Exit R.A. Once CASH hears the R.A.’s door close, he pops up and heads toward the exit.]_

**CASH**

I have to leave.

**LEVI**

Hey, no, wait, I haven’t seen you in weeks. You can’t just leave now.

**CASH**

If they find me, the plan’s history.

**LEVI**

There’s a plan?

**CASH**

Of course there’s a goddamn plan. What do you think I’ve been doing out there in the woods for three weeks? Camping? I’m going to expose these lunatics for the bastards they are.

**LEVI**

But how?

[ _CASH is exasperated and just wants to leave to the sanctity of the forest.]_

**CASH**

The Games are filmed and broadcast live on PBS. Right? I’m going to storm in before the first event starts and reveal to the public what they’ve been doing to us.

[ _This is really satisfying to LEVI.]_

Speaking of, I really really need to tell you—

**NASH**

Why did you do it?

**CASH**

Huh?

**NASH**

Run away at the Devereux Dance After party?

_[CASH looks at LEVI incredulously.]_

**CASH**

You still haven’t told him?

**LEVI**

I didn’t think he’d understand.

**NASH**

Understand what?

[ _CASH and LEVI exchange a look as if they were privy to an entire life NASH is ignorant to. CASH shakes his head.]_

**CASH**

I have to go. But Levi…I fixed Arthur.

**LEVI**

What? How? There’s no way to fix—

[ _CASH cups his hand around his mouth and whispers to LEVI. After CASH pulls away, LEVI is struck to the core.]_

**LEVI**

You’re lying.

**CASH**

It worked for Arthur.

[ _CASH looks at LEVI and then to NASH as if to tell him something crucial.]_

See you guys in a few hours.

[ _He leaves, and LEVI shakes his head. If_ his _plan goes the way he expects, he won’t be around for the Games.]_

**NASH**

What haven’t you told me?

_[LEVI feels an obligation to tell NASH after hearing what CASH whispered to him. That doesn’t mean this will be easy.]_

**LEVI**

Do you know why the Learners are here?

_[NASH wants to say he knows, but in truth, for the past 7 weeks, he’s been wondering about this very question.]_

**NASH**

I think I have an idea. Ray, do you know?

**RAY**

Not a fucking clue.

**LEVI**

Tell me what you think it is.

**NASH**

Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ so that I don’t embarrass myself.

**LEVI**

No, I’d rather not.

**NASH**

Why not?

**LEVI**

If you knew, you’d know.

**NASH**

What?

**LEVI**

If you knew what made us “Learners” and you guys “Experts,” you would know why I am so hesitant to tell you.

**NASH**

Well, go ahead. I don’t care if you guys are reformed drug addicts or kleptomaniacs or rampant alcoholics.

**LEVI**

No, it’s none of those. You thought I was an alcoholic?

**NASH**

You _are_ aren’t you?

**LEVI**

Well, yeah, but that’s not why I’m here. Ray, do you have a guess?

[ _There’s a long pause.]_

**RAY**

You guys aren’t…Communists are you?

**LEVI**

No, Ray. We are not Communists. You know why Wendy’s here?

**RAY**

I don’t see anything at all wrong with that girl, so I have no clue. Maybe it was a mistake in the paperwork, and she’s actually supposed to be an Expert.

**LEVI**

Ray.

**RAY**

What?

**LEVI**

Wendy’s a lesbian.

**RAY**

That can’t be right.

**LEVI**

All the Purple Housers are lesbians. Or bisexual. The point is they’re gay.

**RAY**

Then she’s one of those. A bisexual.

**LEVI**

No, I’m very sure she’s a lesbian.

**NASH**

So are the Pink Housers lesbians too? Cash is gay?

**RAY**

Well, even _I_ knew _that_.

**LEVI**

No. That’s more complicated. Cash…Cash is a guy.

**NASH**

But I kissed her at the dance!

**LEVI**

You kissed _him_ at the dance.

**RAY**

I’m way out of my depth here.

**NASH**

So are you…

_[NASH gestures vaguely at LEVI.]_

**LEVI**

Oh, I’m bi. That’s why Purple and Blue House are sister houses, and Pink and Red are sister houses. They correspond to each other.

**RAY**

No, I call bullshit. A.J. and Wendy were a couple! How can that be if they were gay! I _know_ A.J., and he would _never_ …

_[RAY is not only in physical but also emotional pain. LEVI sighs and pats RAY on his leg with sympathy.]_

**LEVI**

If a Learner gets a boyfriend or girlfriend, then they get demerits forgiven or they get Privileges. They had a deal. They used each other for material gain. It’s that simple.

_[RAY is crushed, angry, realizing that the whole bet was for nothing.]_

I should go get A.J. if you want him to confirm it.

**RAY**

Yeah, go get A.J.

[ _LEVI leaves stage right. NASH tries to comfort RAY.]_

**NASH**

I’m sorry, man.

**RAY**

I don’t believe him. He’s lying. He has to be. We would’ve _known_.

[ _NASH looks back on the summer, and the facts become clear.]_

**NASH**

It makes a lot of sense.

**RAY**

How?

**NASH**

You know how I used to hate Levi so much?

**RAY**

We all did.

**NASH**

I think—on some level—we knew.

**RAY**

But think! That means all the Blue House Learners are gay. Even Arthur! 6’4”, football playing, picture of manhood Arthur.

**NASH**

You mean the same Arthur who ran off after Cash and never came back?

_[LEVI has returned with A.J.]_

**A.J.**

This has to be quick. I don’t want to get in trouble.

**RAY**

Is it true?

**A.J.**

What’s true?

**RAY**

All that bullshit Levi told us.

**A.J.**

What did you tell them?

**LEVI**

Everything. You know, about what why we’re here.

[ _A.J. looks sick to his stomach. He never wanted RAY to know this as long as he lived because their friendship means the world to him.]_

**A.J.**

You were never supposed to find out.

**RAY**

Does that make it okay? That I’m friends with a lying _faggot?_

_[This destroys A.J. His worst fears have come true. He focuses his anger on LEVI, the one who revealed his secret.]_

**A.J.**

Why’d you do it, Levi?

**LEVI**

They deserved to know. If they’re not friends with us after this, then they were never our friends.

**A.J.**

Oh, _you_ can say that because _you_ don’t _have_ any friends! Oh, Nash? Nash isn’t your friend, and you’re pitiful if you fooled yourself into thinking that.

_[A.J. leaves stage right down the hallway to his room. LEVI considers this, retrieves his whiskey bottle, and shuffles off down the stage right hallway.]_


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT III**

_[NASH sits on the loveseat, while RAY covers his face with his arm as if he were dozing, but tears stream down his face silently.]_

**RAY**

Do you hate him?

**NASH**

Levi?

**RAY**

Who else? Jimmy Carter? Of course, Levi.

_[NASH really has to think about this.]_

**NASH**

No. Do you hate A.J.?

_[RAY sobs.]_

**RAY**

No. Nash, would you say we’re…brothers?

**NASH**

Ray. I’m not black.

**RAY**

No, you idiot. Just like a white _ass_ hole to ruin a serious conversation.

_[He wipes the tears from his face in a moment of sobriety.]_

**NASH**

Jeez. Sorry. What do you mean then? Like regular brothers?

**RAY**

Yes, Nash, like regular degular brothers. God!

**NASH**

What’d I do this time?

**RAY**

I’m trying to tell you something important. Now, do you consider us brothers? Like ‘guys who tell each other everything and don’t judge’ brothers.

**NASH**

Oh, well, yeah, sure.

**RAY**

Sure doesn’t cut it.

**NASH**

Then yes.

**RAY**

So I have your guarantee that you’re not going to judge me for what comes out of my mouth here in the next 15 seconds.

**NASH**

I mean…what _are_ you going to say that necessitates this whole preamble?

_[RAY pinches his nose in exasperation.]_

**RAY**

Can I just—say what I’m going to say without you judging me?

**NASH**

I want to know what you’re going to say—

**RAY**

I can’t tell you what I’m going to say before you promise not to judge me for saying it!

**NASH**

Fine. Fine. I promise.

_[This barely assuages RAY, but he continues anyway.]_

**RAY**

I want to hate A.J. I want to hate him so bad. That would make things so much easier. If I could just pretend like I didn’t care about him. I mean we fought about Wendy, which seems like such a goddamn waste of time in hindsight, but we worked that out because we’re friends. Because regardless of any feelings of “betrayal” I had for him dating her behind my back, I couldn’t stand to lose _him._ I want to hate him, but each time I remember these little moments. Stupid things like when I thought he was cheating at checkers, so I tackled him into the lake. And the way he looked at me like I was everything to him. Those moments make sense now, and I don’t want them to, Nash. He loves me. And I’m _scared_. Scared. I’d rather be left for dead on the shore of that lake than consider how much he means to me. Because I can handle _that_. I can’t handle this, Nash.

_[RAY blows out air from deep in his stomach after getting this off his chest.]_

**NASH**

He loves you but, who says he doesn’t love you like a brother?

_[RAY props himself up despite the pain he’s suffering so that he can look at NASH.]_

**RAY**

Say that were the case. Say a brother looks at another brother like that. How does that change the fact that what _I_ feel—that what I feel has nothing to do with _brotherly love_. Now remember your promise, Nash.

**NASH**

I’m going to judge you, but not for what you call “love.” If you really _loved_ him, you wouldn’t call him a “lying faggot.”

**RAY**

Don’t do that. You know why I said that. You can’t hold those words against me.

**NASH**

Like hell I can’t!

**RAY**

Oh, and since when do _you_ care who calls who a faggot?

**NASH**

Since I learned all my friends walk on _that_ side of the street, that’s when!

_[A.J. peeks around the corner then walks into the common room meekly.]_

**A.J.**

Ray, could I talk to you?

[ _NASH throws his hands up in surrender and exits stage left.]_

**NASH**

I’ll give you two your privacy.

_[A.J. considers the loveseat, decides it’s too close to RAY, and sits in the chair by the record player.]_

**RAY**

A.J., I didn’t mean—

**A.J.**

I don’t want to lie to you anymore, Ray. My name’s not A.J.

_[This takes RAY by surprise. He’s not offended by it. It’s just strange.]_

**RAY**

Wha—how many more surprises am I in for today?

**A.J.**

And I’m not black.

**RAY**

Oh, don’t worry. I knew that. I figured they couldn’t stick you with a white Expert what with having to get the green light from prejudicial parents and so on. So what’s your name?

**A.J.**

Avi.

**RAY**

Oh. So what’s the J stand for?

**A.J.**

Nothing. I didn’t know what name to pick during orientation, so I settled on A.J. Wendy’s not Wendy’s real name either. It’s Wadza—uh, I don’t know how to say it, but the short version’s Wadzi.

**RAY**

What’s the deal with changing names? Avi’s fine. I like Avi.

**A.J.**

That first day of orientation—haircuts, name changes—it was to make us fit in. And in my case make me less… _ethnic_ I guess is the word.

**RAY**

I didn’t mean to call you a “lying faggot.”

**A.J.**

Technically, that description is very correct—

[ _A.J. has clearly been crying in his room and attempts to shrug off the insult. RAY doesn’t let himself get off easy.]_

**RAY**

No. Let me apologize. I was overwhelmed. Pissed off. I felt like you betrayed me.

**A.J.**

I did. I should’ve told you. But I was selfish. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Because I thought…if you _knew_ , then you’d _hate_ me. I mean… _I_ hate me.

[ _A.J. laughs self-deprecatingly, and this turns into sobs. RAY attempts to stand and comfort A.J. but falls to his knees, bracing himself against the table. He grunts in pain, and hearing this, A.J. rushes to his aid, lifting him up back into a sitting position on the couch. A.J. turns back toward the chair, but RAY grabs his wrist.]_

**RAY**

Sit.

[ _A.J. sinks onto the couch, and they feel their respective bodies pulling them down into the middle of the couch. RAY hasn’t let go of A.J.’s wrist. He rests his head against A.J.’s shoulder and works up the courage to hold A.J.’s hand.]_

**A.J.**

You don’t have to do this.

**RAY**

Shh. I want to.

_[A.J. doesn’t know what to think. Is this real? It can’t be real. It has to be some sort of patronizing but well-meaning gesture from RAY. He tries to fool himself into believing he’s getting exactly what he’s wanted all summer: intimacy. Tries but resigns himself to what he sees as the reality of his situation: RAY is taking pity on him. He pulls his hand out of RAY’s grasp, and RAY lifts his head to understand A.J.’s hesitancy.]_

**A.J.**

I didn’t just come out here to tell you the truth.

**RAY**

Okay.

**A.J.**

Can I ask you a question?

**RAY**

Depends on the question.

**A.J.**

Ray.

**RAY**

Sorry. Sure. Ask me a question.

[ _RAY looks at A.J. as if he’s going to ask “May I kiss you?” A.J. asks his question to the far wall.]_

**A.J.**

Did you ever have a dream about me? Before you met me? You’re standing on a dock, and I walk toward you and we look at each other and then…well, the ending was always different…

[ _A.J. has only a string of hope that RAY knows what he’s talking about.]_

**RAY**

The first time, you walked toward me across the grass, and I stood at the very end of the dock. We just stared at each other. I thought I’d never seen eyes like yours before.

_[A.J. is crying, but this time he’s happy. Beyond happy. He never thought he’d be whole again.]_

The second time, I touched your face to see if you were real. You felt real.

The third time, I knew who you were, and I walked toward the shore to meet you. Your smile felt like home.

The tenth time, I kissed you. I woke up embarrassed and didn’t talk to you that day.

The _twentieth_ time, I don’t think I should have to say what happened.

_[RAY brings his hand up wipe A.J.’s tears away and guides him in for a closed-mouth kiss. The following moments are a revelation. A.J. is healed, and the teens know reciprocated love for the first time.]_

**RAY**

If I’m not wrong, Nash is waiting in _that_ hallway for our conversation to end, and _I_ for one don’t want him peeping in on us.

**A.J.**

Can you stand?

**RAY**

With help.

_[A.J. lifts RAY and supports him as they make their way to the stage right hallway.]_

Since when are you so strong?

**A.J.**

I do ballet.

**RAY**

No-fucking-way.

**A.J.**

Honest truth. I’ve danced since I was 5.

**RAY**

I swear to God, one day you’re going to run out of bombshells to drop on me.

_[There’s more flirting until they are out of sight. We hear their door close, and NASH reappears. He goes straight for record player, taking care to replace the vinyl in its sleeve. He holds the record in one hand and LEVI’s headphones in the other. Sometime during this, LEVI has re-entered the room.]_

**NASH**

You forgot your things.

_[He says this rather dumbly. After the night he’s had, can you blame him?]_

**LEVI**

I was just waiting until after A.J. and Ray got done talking.

**NASH**

I thought you went back to the room.

**LEVI**

No, I went to try and coax A.J. out of his room to tell him what Cash told me.

**NASH**

And what did Cash tell you?

_[LEVI takes his record and his headphones and starts to leave the room.]_

What do you mean by “fix?”

_[LEVI puts his things down on the table because it turns out this night has at least one more conversation in it.]_

**LEVI**

Do you remember when Herc beat me up, I was in the infirmary for two and a half days?

**NASH**

Yeah. You missed class, and we couldn’t do our job placement personality inventories until you got back.

**LEVI**

I was hurt bad, but not ‘two and a half days in the infirmary’ bad. They did something to me while I was there. Took a part of me out. I thought it was just the pain meds they gave me, but it turned out they messed with my head. I lied. I’m not gay. Not anymore. Not after what those doctors did.

[ _This is the second time he’s ever said this out loud. The first time was to CASH after the surgery as a warning to get out before the doctors could hospitalize him.]_

Cash told me there’s a simple way to undo all that. I didn’t believe him, but I figured I’d give A.J. a shot.

**NASH**

That’s great! You can be your normal self again.

_[LEVI is almost hysterical. How can NASH not see the point?]_

**LEVI**

And _why_ would I want to be my normal self, Nash? My normal self isn’t _normal._ It isn’t fishing and football and biscuits and gravy and apple pie. I don’t get the privilege of being _normal_ like you do, Nash. You can stand there and lecture me on how much this life has to offer, but at the end of the day, my parents hate me, and guess what, so does the rest of America. So do _you._

**NASH**

_That_ part’s not true. I don’t hate you. You’re just repeating what A.J. said.

**LEVI**

But does that make it any less true? Why are we friends? Because you were contractually obligated not to hit me, and through the wonders of proximity, we became amicable, antagonistic acquaintances.

**NASH**

Is that really all you think we are?

**LEVI**

That’s what I _know_ we are.

[ _LEVI grabs his things and starts to leave when NASH stops him with a single statement.]_

**NASH**

I’m sorry you think that, but you’re the best friend I think I’ve ever had.

_[This keeps LEVI in the room.]_

**LEVI**

You’re just saying that to appease me. You’ve got Ray. Hell, you’ve got all those friends back at home.

**NASH**

Just because you think so little of yourself doesn’t mean you don’t matter to me. And if you think I’m going to let you drown yourself in that pool tomorrow—

**LEVI**

How did you—

**NASH**

—you know as well as I do how that dream ends.

**LEVI**

That’s how Cash…that’s how he said you’d know who to…

**NASH**

To what?

**LEVI**

The person who shares your dream. You kiss them, and everything’s the way it was before.

**NASH**

Then what are we waiting for?

_[NASH moves in to LEVI’s space, and LEVI quickly extricates himself, keeping his personal space very NASH-free.]_

**LEVI**

I don’t want things to be the way it was before. I want to _actually_ be fixed. To stop staring at guys’ asses and marry a girl and have my parents come over for Christmas dinner and ask when we’re going to have kids.

**NASH**

That sounds horrific.

_[LEVI laughs at the irony.]_

**LEVI**

That’s _your future._

**NASH**

And what if I say it isn’t?

**LEVI**

I’d give anything for a miserable future like that one instead of the one I got stuck with.

**NASH**

I don’t see the problem here. You like women, too. Just marry a goddamn woman, and do all the things you’re talking about.

**LEVI**

You don’t _get it!_ It’s not that I’m different. It’s that I can’t _hide_ that I’m different. People know as soon as they see me. _You_ knew instantly! I could tell by the way you looked at me. I knew you knew before you knew yourself!

**NASH**

I won’t let you kill yourself tomorrow!

**LEVI**

Today! It’s today! And if you stop me today, I’ll just try again tomorrow.

_[LEVI has been inching towards the stage right hallway this whole time and has almost arrived.]_

**NASH**

If I can’t do anything, at least let me kiss you. At least give me that.

[ _LEVI marches up, lands a over exaggerated kiss on NASH’s lips, and plants his hands on his hips.]_

**LEVI**

Are you happy now? I’m now gay _and_ in love with a straight boy as if life couldn’t be any worse.

_[Enter the R.A., holding a sandwich, his post-midnight snack in the wake of all the common room commotion.]_

**R.A.**

I feel like two warnings to shut the fuck up should’ve sufficed, but now, Levi, no personal items, no hot water, no bedclothes for the rest of camp. You’re damn lucky I don’t take away your bed again. You’re—

_[The doors to Blue House below open with fog rolling across the floor and a yellow light beating down on a lone figure, THE GHOST. She enters the common room, and the doors shut.]_

Who the _fuck_ are—

_[With a twist of her hand, the R.A. drops his sandwich, clutches his throat, falls to the floor, and chokes to death.]_

**THE GHOST**

Oh, where is that boy I saved from the lake?

[ _She looks around the common room and inspects the couch.]_

Ah, yes, I see his bloodstains. He _is_ alright, I hope?

_[LEVI nods, looking to the dead body and back to THE GHOST.]_

**NASH**

You’re not—

**THE GHOST**

What you expected?

**NASH**

A girl!

_[NASH approaches the R.A.’s body and checks for a pulse.]_

**THE GHOST**

That’s what the doctor told me, and _now_ I get to haunt this goddamn hell hole.

**LEVI**

So Cash’s story was true.

**THE GHOST**

Why wouldn’t it be? I’ve been communicating with him and his rag-tag band of rebels in the woods, and it looks like this is the last year the camp will be open. Mr. VanHovlen can talk all he wants about the wonders of behaviorism and how a strict regiment can change unwanted personality defects, but as soon as people hear about _illegal brain surgery…_ Ha.

**NASH**

You killed him.

**THE GHOST**

Well, yeah.

**NASH**

You _kill_ people?

_[While THE GHOST delivers her speech, she takes out a cigarette, sits in the middle of the couch, and smokes freely.]_

**THE GHOST**

I killed those racist, no-good sonsabitches who tried to drown that boy! And don’t tell me they didn’t deserve it. Mind you, I _did_ find them wrapping belts around their necks with their dicks out in the woods , so I only _really_ had to do half the work. Normally I wouldn’t go for so many. I’ve had to be choosy on who I kill in the past because that Mr. VanHovlen could up and move his camp, leaving me here like a jilted prom date. But seeing as this is the last year, I suppose I’ll get as carried away as I like.

**LEVI**

I know you’re a ghost and everything, but is there a way you could turn _that_ off?

_[LEVI gestures to the yellow light constantly bathing THE GHOST.]_

**THE GHOST**

That’s the everlasting light of God’s approval, so I’m afraid _that_ stays on.

_[She’s in search of an ashtray, so she searches the room, finds the R.A.’s sandwich plate, and brings the plate back to the table as an ashtray. LEVI and NASH are speechless.]_

What’s the matter? No more questions? You two clammed up on me all of a sudden. I thought you were in an argument. If neither of you speak up, I’ll pick who speaks first. You.

_[THE GHOST points to NASH, who is tense, standing, combative. LEVI mirrors this attitude.]_

**NASH**

He’s trying to kill himself.

**THE GHOST**

And I suspect you’re not too fond of that decision?

**LEVI**

If you _really_ wanted to help me right, you’d kill me right now. Heart attack, stroke, allergic reaction. Preferably not autoerotic asphyxiation, but if that’s what you gotta do…

**THE GHOST**

4 murders and 1 assisted suicide is too much even for _me._ Especially when we’re talking all in the same night let alone the same _summer_. And—what is your name?

**LEVI**

Levi.

**THE GHOST**

Oooh, like Leviticus, perfect. _Le_ vi, I have no intention of killing you, and I have no intention of letting you _die_ either. Cash told you of the cure, am I right?

**LEVI**

Oh, it worked.

**THE GHOST**

Then what’s your problem? You’re young and free and gay. Take advantage.

**LEVI**

Free? Hardly. Maybe you’ve been dead too long, but life is not _free_ for people like _me._

[ _THE GHOST did not expect LEVI to deliver this slap in the face, so she puts aside all camp, extinguishing her cigarette on the sandwich plate.]_

**THE GHOST**

Us. People like us. And I do agree with you. I do. But there’s too few of us to go around killing ourselves. Believe me, I thought about it back when I still had to shave my face. Then I had my skull removed and brain picked through like a crackerjack box. They took away the parts of me they didn’t like and poisoned my food after they could tell that the operation had worked, told my parents I died of shock on the operating table. _They_ didn’t care. They wouldn’t kill me themselves, so they allowed someone else to do the job.

_[Her story is culminating in a message to LEVI, exactly what he needs to hear.]_

If you can’t find a reason to stay alive, remember me. Live because I couldn’t.

_[It’s physically impossible for her to end on so serious a note.]_

Live so you can kiss little country bumpkin one more time. Where _are_ your shoes?

_[NASH doesn’t want to fight a ghost, but if he has to, he will. THE GHOST takes her plate and makes her way toward the entrance.]_

**LEVI**

He’s _straight_ , you know.

**THE GHOST**

Levi, honey, do you really think a straight boy could cure you with a fairytale kiss?

[ _THE GHOST pours the ash on the R.A.’s face and replaces the plate from where she found it. And with that, she is gone.]_

_[The tension from LEVI and NASH’s fight has dissipated. They’re not sure they just saw what they think they saw. Maybe it was a shared delusion just as they’d shared a recurring dream. As they talk, they meet center stage. The two start at the same time and answer each other’s questions and comments.]_

**NASH**

What _was_ that?

**LEVI**

You’re gay?

**NASH**

Huh?

**LEVI**

I thought with what Ray and Cash said—

**NASH**

Yeah, but I’m sure that’s not—

**LEVI**

You heard what I said.

**NASH**

Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. Are you still going to kill yourself?

**LEVI**

They urge has passed…at least for tonight.

**NASH**

This morning.

**LEVI**

Should’ve known you were gay. You’re too goddamn catty.

_[NASH reaches around LEVI’s waist and pulls him close. His relief at LEVI’s post-poning his suicide even one more day shows on his face, his posture, his breath. This look forces LEVI to drop his sarcastic pretenses and be real for at least a moment. NASH goes in for the kiss, and the light drops rapidly to a spotlight, which holds the kiss frozen in a picturesque circle for a second before complete blackout.]_

_[END]_


End file.
